1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system and associated method for associating gestures with audio sounds in an audio system.
2. Related Art
Combining multiple audible sounds with music within a system typically requires a plurality of components. Using a plurality of components may be cumbersome and costly. Therefore there exists a need for a low cost, portable system to allow a user to combine multiple audible sounds with music within a system.